The cost of oil and certain other energy resources continues to rise. There is also much concern regarding the environmental impact of the use of certain forms of energy. These are among the many factors that have led to an increased focus on the development of cheaper, cleaner, alternative forms of energy.
One alternative energy form is wind power, or more specifically the conversion of wind power to electric power. Windmills, or wind turbines may be used to receive the renewable resource of wind and convert the wind into a useful power supply, such as electricity. The electricity can then be delivered to a power grid. A single turbine can be deployed in a certain area. However, a more typical scenario is the creation of a wind farm, or a group of wind turbines, in an area that has relatively strong and steady prevailing winds. The turbines of the wind farm each generate their own power and the power is collectively distributed to a power grid.